1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a distribution information generation method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-44394, a plurality of relay devices are installed in advance within a place such as an exhibition and the strengths of radio waves transmitted from radio sensors carried by participants are measured by the relay devices. An analysis device has map information of the place associated with the positions of the relay devices, and thus collects the strengths of the radio waves received from the radio sensors from the respective relay devices. Then, the analysis device specifies locations of distances according to the strengths of the radio waves received by the relay devices as the positions of the radio sensors.
The technology disclosed in the above-described patent publication, it is necessary to install the plurality of relay devices in advance in the place. For this reason, installation cost or work load of the device installation may be considerable. Accordingly, in a temporary store or temporarily installed equipment, it is difficult to use the technology disclosed in the above-described patent publication.